


Escaping Ghosts

by kickcows



Series: 'Please Let Me' [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea goes on a retreat from keyblade training in order to escape the memories that keep assaulting his mind. Too bad one of the memories he's trying to escape shows up to haunt him in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> Prompt - "Please, let me let it go."

 

* * *

***

Lea wanders the streets of Radiant Garden, the town he once knew long gone thanks to the sycophant Xehanort. It’s almost unrecognizable, the castle both he and Isa ( _Isa, what happened to you?_ ) tried to sneak into a former shadow of itself. After the events of the last few weeks, he had told Yen Sid he was going on a retreat, and had given no exact time when he would return. The old man had just nodded his head, and asked him to be mindful of the Darkness. Of _course_ he’s going to be mindful of it - he’s got no desire to repeat what happened to him before.

The hood of his Organization cloak is up, wanting to not be bothered by any of the world’s inhabitants. He walks past the Old Bailey, and heads towards the Great Maw, needing to just get out of the town. Too many ghosts are creeping up his spine, the more he lingers in this area. He doesn’t even know why he’s come here. Maybe it’s because it’s the easiest place to get rid of these….feelings. These feelings that seem to keep assaulting him, now back in his human form, heart and all.

He stands at the end of the ravine trail, looking down at the large canyon. He’d heard from Sora countless times how he had managed to fight off 1000 Heartless, or some huge number like that. Tough to imagine that many creatures filling this blank void of a place. Reaching up, he’s about to push the hood of his cloak off, when he hears footsteps behind him.

“What are you doing out here?” Lea’s chest constricts, as he hears the voice he’s been trying to get away from. “Did Xehanort send you out on a scouting mission without my knowledge?”

Trying not to be overcome with emotions, still trying to get a handle on how to process certain things full tilt now, he gives a firm nod of his head. Something inside of him prevents him from speaking, which is probably a good thing, considering what had happened the last time he had seen Isa. His claymore striking his chakrams, it had been too much. And now, here he is, talking to him as if he’s one of the thirteen that Master Xehanort had chosen to help fight the warriors of light. Which, if his keyblade appearing is any indication, he is one of them.

The sounds of footsteps start to make their way towards him. _Just go away, Isa. Don’t do this. For the both of us, just leave. You’ve done your job._ “What is he having you do?”

A simple lift of his shoulders is the only answer he’ll give to him. There’s only so much body language he can use without having to use his voice. Part of him wants to hear more of him speak, because he can hear the way that Isa talked when they were Nobodies. No, that was Saix. Closing his eyes, he bites his lip to remain quiet. Even when they were Nobodies, he was always Isa to him. Just like he knows that he was always Lea to him. At least, that’s what he always entertained in his mind.

“The others from that pesky Restoration Committee have been spotted. It would be wise if you return to the castle, before something happens.” The sound of his voice comes right next to him.

Without thinking, he raises his black gloved hands, and pushes the hood off of his head. He sees those amber eyes widen ( _why aren’t they blue?_ ). “Don’t say anything,” he pleads with his best friend. Former best friend. Ex-lover. All of the above.

“What are you doing here?” Isa asks, clearly upset. “You should not be here.”

“I came here because I needed to think.” He starts to pace a little. “I didn’t think that any of you would be here.”

“Any of who?”

“You! This new...Organization. Or whatever the hell it is.” Lea gestures with his hands. “I was trying to get away from you, but here you are. Like some cosmic joke.”

Amber eyes narrow. “How could you be getting away from me, when we haven’t seen each other since-”

“Since you almost tried to kill me?” There’s too much emotion in his voice, the reality of that night still lingering in his mind.

“Since you rescued the one that was to be our thirteenth vessel.”

“Dark Rescue is my middle name,” he mumbles under his breath. “Look, that’s not the point, Isa.”

“Saïx.”

“You will always be _Isa_ to me, no matter what that man has done to you.” Lea stares at him. “I came here to get away from your memory. Or rather, to escape my thoughts about our time together.”

Azure hair is pushed off of his shoulders, as Isa looks at him with contempt in his eyes. “It is not my fault you’ve chosen a place where you know He’s from.”

“You’re right. It’s _my_ fault for almost getting killed by my best friend.” He sighs, and looks away. “Please….let me let it go.” A whispered plea to no one, more to himself to get his head back into the game. He doesn’t want to be at odds with Isa, doesn’t ever want to be on the other side of his claymore. Not like the last time. He has to let go of their past together, in order to make the right decision. And that physically pains him.

“What did you say?” The hostility returns to his voice, making Lea shrink backwards. “Repeat yourself, Number VIII.”

“I’M NOT NUMBER VIII ANYMORE, ISA!” He shouts, glaring at his friend. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a Nobody! I’m ME.” He hits his chest. “I’ve got my heart. What about you?” He stabs his finger against Isa’s chest.

A gloved hand pushes his finger away. “Xehanort feels that they are unnecessary to his plan.”

“And you’re just going along with it?” He starts to laugh. Laughs until his stomach hurts, because if he doesn’t laugh, he’ll sob so hard he’ll want to just curl up into a ball and die again. When his laughter has calmed down, he looks over at his former lover. “You’re a fool for following him, Isa. You’re on the wrong side of this fight.”

“Only time will tell, Lea.”

His heart stops in his chest, as he hears his name. Sounds of that name ring in his ears, as he feels the ghost of Isa making love to his body, the two of them without a care in the world. The only thing they had to worry about was what was going to be on a test at school. But that was stolen away from them by the man his ex-lover follows blindly towards a battle that will not be won by them. The sounds are so vivid, he can almost feel nails drag down his back, just as Isa had been apt to do during their love making sessions.

He looks into Isa’s eyes. “Yeah, only time will tell. But, I can tell you, you’re not going to win. You’re going to die. Is that what you really want?”

“I want what Xehanort wants.”

“Do you actually believe that lie?” Lea shakes his head. “Fine. You want what he wants, but do you know what I want?”

“Do you think I care what you want?”

Ouch. “There’s some part of you that does,” Lea speaks quietly. “I want this to be over. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Then you should leave.” Isa replies. “Do not come back here.”

Lifting his hand, he creates a portal. “You’re right. I should go.” He walks over towards it, but then stops. “Isa?”

“What.”

Looking over his shoulder, he sees that Isa’s back is turned, but he’s listening. “When we see each other again, that will be it.”

“I know, Lea.” He bites his lip to not make a noise. “Do be careful. Goodbye.”

_There is no good in this moment_. “Bye, Isa,” he whispers, as he darts into the portal.

***

“Back already?” Yen Sid asks, when he shows up to his office a few hours later. “I thought you would be gone for much longer.”

Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he gives a shrug of his shoulders. “I tried to run away from my memories, but they found me instead.”

“And did you confront them?”

“In a matter of speaking.” He can still hear Isa’s goodbye in his ears. He wishes he could take it all back, and just hear the sounds of his voice when they had been happy together.

Yen Sid stands up from his desk. “Shall we return to your training?”

“If we’re going to win this fight? Yes.” He holds out his hand, making his keyblade manifest. “The way of the light is the truth path.”

“Very good, Lea. Very good.”

He only hopes that he can maintain that thought, when he knows what’s to come. A duel with his best friend, which will end with one of them receiving a fatal blow. _Let me let it go_. He chants it in his head, as he begins to train, focusing on his practice. He’ll worry about his memories later. For now, he must live in the moment, and push past those thoughts of yearning. After all, what’s done is done.

* * *

 


End file.
